mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! Keep or Bastion? Do you have a keep or bastion? -- 01:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :No, I rushed through Rank 8 without either. Know how I can get some gauntlet banners? I need 40 of them. -- 01:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Once again, no sorry. Ask Skipper. 01:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I am doing a trade with him already but, I need a backup plan in case it doesn't get enough banners. -- 01:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I will be getting the Rank 8 Mods that I missed when I get to Rank 10, if you can wait a month. Yeh maybe Samdo will get some.... -- 01:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Anything? Anything for me to do in the mainspace to get my mainspace edits up? -- 02:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :There actually isn't that much as of now, sorry. 02:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Then how am I supposed to get my mainspace edits up so I can file an RFA? -- 02:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Right now, you can't. Do you know anything about Age of Empires? If so, the wiki could use some work. Anyways, why do you want to be an admin so badly? This wiki already has enough. 02:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I know I am just board stiff and want to do something that will help. -- 02:48, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I also wanted to change some stuff in the common.js BTW there is another wiki that I have kind of all to my self. here but don't tell any one. -- 02:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :You should delete it. What changes did you want to make, 'cause that is my job, to change it for you. 03:00, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Where do you get shops approved? -- 03:19, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :At the Template_talk:Store. An admin should know these things... Poll? Do we need to make a poll out of choosing the official store logo or do we just choose now? 11:50, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :I suppose we can just use the LU one. ::Okay, then you can replace the welcome sign with the logo (or make that sign a bit smaller). What about changing the background colour to the MLN colour #E0E87D ? Just an Idea. 12:01, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Good idea, would you mind doing it? I am a bit busy. :::::Okay, I'll add the logo and change the colour. 12:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Done. Hope you like it! :) 16:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Help? Hey could you help me make a simple Item template? Right now there is one that is working but is very complicated and requires other templates. Here is the link to the template I am working on. User:LeinardoSmith/Item -- 11:55, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Am I bothering you? -- 12:08, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :No, but I am busy. Sorry, I forgot to respond to this. Mind asking someone else this time? Sure. Know anyone that is good at coding? -- 12:12, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Template Hey aj, about the template you moved. i made the award and the only way to make it as an award and give it to other people is the have it as a template, at least for all i know. do you know a way to help me? because now, in LeinardoSmith's talk page, it doesn't show the award. Please help 02:52, September 6, 2009 (UTC) change the link to should work Thanks that worked. Would you mind moving the first customer one too? Thanks 03:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Ya, I can. In future, please ask me first and undo my moves later ;) Oh i didnt undo them i just didnt know what to do. haha im like that, not a clue what to do 03:43, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Grey bricks finally! I clicked today sorry about not clickin yesterday (I was at world skills after I spent A small time here.)-- 15:03, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Worlds Skills was amazing for me, I likes the landscaping :) 15:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::yeah and i noticed that the finland teams all had drawings of themselves. -- 16:44, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Trans pools instead I clicked your trans pools and your neb mine. have a good day, bye.-- 15:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC)